Memories
by SpiritWolf126
Summary: Side story to Through Alex's Eyes. A look into the life of the Birch family, when things were new and life was just getting started.


**This is actually a small side story to Through Alex's Eyes, set back when Alex was actually a baby. A look into the lives of Peter and Helen Birch, Alex's parents. Professor Birch never gets a name, so I named him Peter. Dunno why, he just seems like a Peter...**

* * *

Helen sighed tiredly and hooked a piece of dark hair behind her ear. It was getting late in the evening, and she would have to start dinner soon for her family. The afternoon sun was slowly sinking in the sky, close to meeting the horizon in a blaze of gold and crimson. Her husband would come in from the ranch soon, tired and hungry. He had been working hard lately to get the lab set up and make the pokemon comfortable in their new homes. His work was paying off; their stock of pokemon was slowly growing as trainers dropped them off, while more and more equipment shipments came in from Jhoto. She wished she could help him out, but lately she was busy with the work around the house and Alex.

As if the small child had read her mind, loud wails began to rise from her nursery. She frowned and placed the dish she had been washing back in the sink before drying her hands on a small towel beside her. The cries were slowly growing in volume, and she hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards the white painted door at the end. Various other noises came from within, and slight panic rose in her heart. While it wasn't likely that the pokemon had done something to her child, it wasn't impossible. One had to keep in mind that most of the pokemon on the ranch belonged to other trainers, and were less likely to obey her or her husband. Being a pokemon researcher was rewarding, but it was also dangerous to all involved.

She pushed open the mostly closed door and stuck her head through. A quiet sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she stepped fully into the green and pink room. Some of her pokemon were gathered in a ring at the center of the room, cooing over a squirming child in Marowak's arms. The ground type looked unsure of himself as he held onto the baby, not used to such noise coming from a human. Her Ivysaur was beside him, a small pink rattle clutched in his vines. He occasionally shook the noisy contraption, hoping it would calm his trainer's child. Persian sat at Marowak's other side, shaking her head in disbelief at her companion's attempts. The child was obviously distraught about something, but the males refused to take her advice on soothing it.

"Alright Marowak, I'll take over."

Marowak jumped at the sudden intrusion, and handed the child over to his trainer sheepishly. He hadn't meant to alarm her in any way, only to help. Helen worked hard around the house and all he had wanted to do was assist in taking care of her child. Apparently he had only terrorized the small girl, who had begun practically screaming when she saw him. Persian wasn't too happy when her nap had been interrupted, only to see him standing over the crib 'menacingly' as she put it, and had promptly attempted to maul him. She spent every day in the nursery, sleeping beside the child crib to keep her safe. The large cat had taken quite a liking to the child, and constantly watched who came and went in the room. You so much as make the baby sniffle, and she would make you pay dearly.

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to help."

Helen smiled as she sat in the rocking chair beside the crib, her pokemon gathering about her. Persian stuck her head over the arm and licked delicately at Alexandra's cheek, purring lovingly. As noisy as the baby was, she loved the tiny human. Ivysaur, who had caught sight of a dropped binky under the crib, quickly shuffled out of the room to rinse it off. It would be highly unhygienic to let the child have it after it had hit the floor. As he walked out his fellow pokemon Golem passed into the room, a scowl on his face. Golem never enjoyed loud noises, and though he would do nothing to displease his trainer, he wasn't the fondest towards Alex. Not to say the rock type was unfriendly towards the baby, he just didn't like it when she cried. Other than that, he was fine with her.

The young mother hummed quietly as she rocked back and forth, soothing her distraught child as best she could. Soon the cries died down to whimpers, which stopped all together as Ivysaur returned with her binky, allowing her to continue sucking on the rubber. Wide green eyes darted about the room, taking in all its occupants and decorations. Persian had shoved Marowak out of his spot in front of the mother/daughter duo and was now flicking her tail back and forth in front of the child for her amusement. A quiet giggle came from the small human, who had begun reaching out towards the furry appendage. Her mother smiled sweetly and allowed the play time, happy to know her pokemon was so willing to help. Marowak and Ivysaur were staring at the now quiet child, amazed that all it had taken to make her happy was something so small and trivial.

"Helen, what's going on? One of the Poochyena-"

Peter Birch fell silent as his wife pressed a finger to her lips, motioning to their now amused daughter. A Poochyena had come running up to him a few minutes before, yapping and motioning towards the house with a panicked look on his face. His Sceptile was quick to translate, telling him his daughter was having a virtual meltdown in her room and the small dog could scent out pokemon in the room with her. Being the new father he was, he had panicked as well and dropped everything to come running, afraid his child was being hurt somehow. Now that he saw the pokemon about his wife he felt silly; he knew Persian spent as much time as possible in here, but he had forgotten the fact in his rush for the house. It only made sense that Marowak and Ivysaur were here, as they tended to follow one another around and go out of their way to please their trainer.

"She just dropped her binky Pete. Ivysaur cleaned it off and gave it back, she's fine now."

He let out a relieved sigh and nodded, leaning against the door frame to contemplate his family. Alex looked astoundingly like Helen, except for the slightly rounded face that had come from him. Despite this he could see his daughter growing up and becoming beautiful, but perhaps it was his natural fatherly biased. Every father thought his daughter was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; he was no different. Alexandra was only five months old, but already he could see the signs of loving pokemon. She seemed to rather enjoy having Persian in the room with her, and tended to laugh and try to pet whatever pokemon she caught sight of. Except Marowak, she had some odd dislike of the ground type and would begin crying if he got too close.

"You know Pete, I was thinking; what if we got her a pokemon. Y'know, something to grow up with? She seems to like Persian, so maybe a Meowth?"

Helen shifted nervously as her husband studied her, a contemplative look in his eyes. She had been thinking about this for a couple days now, and she had to admit that she liked the idea. Growing up around pokemon was admittedly a bit dangerous, but if it was the right pokemon then it was so wonderful. She herself had an Electrike when she was little, who was now a Manectric and the major powerhouse of her team. Having Electrike with her had made the world a bit less scary of a place when she started out, so maybe they could do that for Alex.

"I dunno Helen, I'd be worried she might get hurt or something. I'm not saying it's a bad idea, but I'd rather think about it."

She nodded quickly, agreeing to let him take the time to think it over. She didn't want him to feel like she was pushing him into anything. Alex was both of theirs, and it was only fair to talk anything concerning her over. Peter smiled gently at his wife and motioned towards the hall, silently inviting her to follow.

"I figured we'd get some takeout tonight, you seem tired. I'm sure Persian wouldn't mind keeping Alex company for now, since she'll take your arm off if you try taking her anyway."

Helen giggled, shaking her head at her husband's antics. Peter was always a bit of a joker, and she was glad to see that his new responsibilities didn't take that away from him. After years of being his rival in everything, she had come to hold high expectations for him. Not to say she would flip if he didn't meet them, but she rather enjoyed having someone who could match her both mentally and in a battle. She turned to her daughter, who had fallen asleep from all the expended energy. The binky had fallen from her mouth once more, now in her mother's lap. She handed the toy off to her husband, who watched fondly as she placed her daughter back into her crib and locked the side back into place. The duo stared down at the small being they had created, love prominent in their gazes. Helen reached out and stroked small locks of downy black hair away from her daughter's eyes, a smile on her face.

_Alex...we have a lifetime of memories to make, and I'm looking forward to every day._


End file.
